Twilight Rising
by You Can't Stop The Pain
Summary: A tragic story in which the descent of Bella and Edward's long-lasting relationship is portrayed in a gritty, realistic world. Maybe lemons later on if I get good feedback. First Twilight fanfiction, hope not to be my last.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Rising A fanfiction by Screaming MeeMe

Bella Swane was read the letter by her gotten she to the mailbox. from Edward Cullen. She sighed to hima when she read it this is what it was says "hello edward i am edward and am vampire from castellvania, love with me or you will die oh no, but you cant cuoause you are nots one vampire." So she cried because she diwas not a vampire liek the other men.

Bella Swanne goes to shcool and finds out that Edward was a cvampire in chesmirty class and saves him from the evil FBI agetns. She was rellay a beaut girl. Edward thanked her for his saving of his life and ran to house where had dinner and came bakc to schol for math class. His teahcer was teaching about Albgreba todat and Edward was angry! He throws a paper aer plane and hits sam in teh face.

"Edwar you have the detetnshon!" said the algrebra teachcer who was angry and like.

But Wdward transhflewd into a bat! And flew into the window where there was outside. The sky was prety and blue and the son shined like orang. "wow he am a vampire!" they said all together at once. "He wil mis the pep rally todaye!" said the teahcer, sad.

Bella swanne had use bathoon but when she went to open the stall dore she there was Edwar sitting as a bat on the toilet seat. "Hello BEla."

"oh NOE! A VAMPIRE!" she sas,but then remembers that Edward was a vampire and began to be love with him. "Sorry, I love you edawrd. what should we do?"

But edward was gone.

--

Edward ate lunch in the calfteria, with other cool guys who play football together "man that peprally was awsome.

"yeah

"yeah

"ueah"

But Edward did not lissen because he had flewed out the window wihn the pep rally was. He ate at his dognouts and eated them. Then he worked on his mash potatatos and then his corn and sphghettie, but it swa nasty and he thre up.

Then edward drinks his water and ated him an energy bar BUT SUDDENLY HIS ARCH NEMESIS COME OUT THE FROM UNDER LUNCH TABLE!

"Oh no i cant be"

"Yes it is me, BATMAN."

And Edwrad ad to fight Badman by turning into the bat and so did batman. they flew into the sky with puches and kicks then ont the son and foght so more like on Star Wars an Edward almsos droped his light saver. "Bellae is my woman! you can't be the victory of this battle"! he swung hard at the enem by batman was too fast, like.

And Bela came too andfoughted Batman on the sun with gundam powers and when theyr done and kiled batman with epic finsing move, they kissed and had sex and edwrad got pregannt.

"OH no, you did not no?"!

"nO!"

"Vampirs get prgenacy on them in teir stomach and have baby."  
And they got maried cause Belala's dad would get be mad if he saw his daughter having got a vampire pregnant.

To be contirued? YOU CHOOSE!


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight Rising A fanfiction by Screaming MeeMe

Then when draclua had to delver teh baby, it cam outr and they were a family together. She named the baby Nessie nad they went home and quit schol so they could raze the baby and taech him how to fight the evil. Bella never knew how to feed baby.

Then the storm came and wipped out the city and Bellas familey had to move to Conneticuste and they flew with their wings because she could do that now. hen then rains started strafing down the skies and clouds to the grounds and Bella was almost hurt because Edward helding the baby in his arms. "we must be care!"

"Yes, take him." and he gave her the baby but HET DROPEPD IT AND IT FELL FROM THE SKI!

Bella say "oh NO! edwar!" and flew down to cautch it, and she did and then they moved to connecticste.

In her knew school, Edward didn't go there and stayed to make the baby growed up at home so Bela could get skolarship for big place. was called college. she was mad because the teachers mad her learn about Ernestt hemingway and Heorge Washenton. But she made A's on the quiz and didn't study no more.

One day in the city a sky aappeared from the sun, but itwas not, but was batman retruend from the sun graveyard. He flew down to fight Edward "EDWARd" he called out with his fists. But he lost the figt and Edward could care the baby.

but then the baby strated to grow up really faster than. He sat down and yeled and sctreamed and cried and then he threw knive at his dad and cut the. "Edwradyelled! STOP!" But the mail came and he got it but the baby ran ot the roof and was unleashed wrath upon the world of inncocente! the choirs began singinbg dies irae and the sun got red and skies were red too and the train crashed on the ground when the baby tcried.

Bella saw and yelled out loud, but fineshed her shool work. Then then teacher threw a fish at her he says!" Guess who AIM, Bella?"

"What who is this guy?!"

"I am..."

Too be conited.


End file.
